The present disclosure relates to a voice interaction apparatus and a voice interaction method, and in particular to a voice interaction apparatus and a voice interaction method for having a conversation with a user by using a voice.
A technique for enabling a user to enjoy a daily conversation with a voice interaction robot (a voice interaction apparatus) is becoming widespread. A voice interaction robot according to this technique recognizes a voice uttered by a user and produces (outputs) a reply to the recognized voice. Such a voice interaction robot may also determine whether or not to continue the topic of the current conversation.
Regarding the above-described technique, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-225134 discloses a topic conversion detection apparatus. The topic conversion detection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-225134 detects a position that may be a boundary between topics in a series of speeches in real time.